


A wedding band between his fingers.

by koytix



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Reminiscing, Sky and Time are bonding eyyyy, This was meant to be angst but I am incapable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koytix/pseuds/koytix
Summary: He wasn’t one to indulge in daydreams. He didn’t have the time for that. Ironically. But at points like these he spared the smallest moments.
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	A wedding band between his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this because of @thankyourluckystars13 on Insta (please check out their work)!! Not to mention, the conversations that happened about the boys are their sleeping habits on discord. This was meant to be angst but.. Apparently I can't write angst so it turned out wholesome. 
> 
> I'm really not a writer so please excuse the quality! I am horrible at pacing things nicely. 
> 
> There are a couple headcanons squeezed in so I'm sorry if something doesn't make sense :')

Time watches over his teammates for the first half of the night. It’s seemingly quiet. And for once there isn’t the nagging thought that things aren’t suspiciously quiet. 

There’s the sound of a crackling fire; of his friends and brothers as they wrap themselves up in their clothes to avoid the bite of a cold wind. Leafs brush up against one another and the atmosphere is finally relaxed between them all. Even with countless quests under their belts, travelling for hours on end was more than enough to cause a divide as tired jokes became snappy remarks. Stars lit the sky with a silver glow, no clouds above them to forebode rain (and oh boy he is grateful for it. There had been _more_ than enough rain when they had stumbled into Wild’s Hyrule).

His teeth grind together idly for a moment and there’s a voice in the back of his mind that chides him for it. The habit is cut short with a quiet laugh that hums deep in the bottom of his chest. His shoulders shake with the sound and instead his hands come together in his lap.

The metal between his fingers is cold compared to his fingers. The temperature of the night enough to keep it cool. 

His most treasured possession rests on his ring finger and admittedly it's a little rough for wear. It could certainly use a good polish. But, whilst on an adventure the last thing he would dream of doing would be taking it off. 

His hand would be cut clean off before it dared come away from him.

Briefly he recalls hearing that the ring finger is said to be the only one with a vein that runs straight to the heart. Now, Time didn’t know if that was true, nor did he really care. But the idea that it _could_ be was enough to put a smile on his face. The thought of Malon’s sweet words- the vows from their treasured day- rest in the weight of the ring. For a moment he glances down to it, catching a glimpse of his distorted reflection in the dim light of the night. 

He wasn’t one to indulge in daydreams. He didn’t have the time for that. Ironically. But at points like these he spared the smallest moments.

He had looked a lot younger on that day compared to now. Time had worn a brighter smile too. How couldn’t he? The sight of his wife walking down the aisle, decorated head to toe in a dress that was made just for her, of pretty lace and soft cotton- not to mention the flowers that were threaded beautifully in her hair. It was as if no one else had existed in that moment.

Just thinking about it left him breathless.

He remembers feeling under-dressed. As if the clothing he wore was nothing in comparison to the stunning sight before him. The sun highlighted each freckle on her sun kissed skin. He could’ve counted them if he wanted to. 

The day passed far too quick. He didn’t get that chance to count.

Link had taken flowers out of her hair carefully that evening, making sure that he wouldn’t hurt her.

Malon had said only moments prior about how her body ached from dancing the day away (she was not a graceful dancer, and neither was he, the statement didn’t shock him), so it was his last wish to make her ache anymore. With nothing but the sound of quiet breaths filling the room and each flower now resting in a small basket at their bedside, Link announced quietly that it was finished. Calloused hands threaded through her hair and she leaned back against his chest. His _wife_ (he could hardly believe that he could call her that) looked up to him with a tired smile. A sweet exchange of _‘I love you’s’_ filling the room before they settled for sleep.

He had counted her freckles that night.

Oh, how that day had been his best.

His attention was brought back up to the world around him at the sound of footsteps. From behind him there was a quiet groan, a fumble for fabric and the sound of a fallen scabbard. 

When Time looked over his shoulder, he saw Sky, with an expression that was nothing, but guilt ridden across his features. The knight mouthed a _‘sorry’_ towards Twilight, (who had thrown him an annoyed glare beneath tired eyes) before walking towards where Time was sat himself. 

Sky crossed one leg over the other, a hand resting on each knee.

“I had hoped that would be me one day,” Sky says, eyes downcast to the elder’s hands, where his fingers still pulled idly at his wedding band. “I’ve thought about it. A lot.”

Time can’t say he’s surprised to hear it. Sky and his Zelda seemed to have such a lovely kind of chemistry; one that mirrored the adoration of his own. 

“You won’t regret it.” He says. 

“I know.” The Skyloftian replies. His voice is quiet, yet its tone speaks volumes. When Time looks across to him, the other looks smitten. A smile pulling at both corners of his lips. 

For a while, they simply sit there, Sky looking to the stars, Time watching as the wind blows at leaves on the floor. A comfortable silence hang between them.

“You can go and sleep if you want.” It’s a subtle prompt to say he should rest. Time decides he should take it. 

He closes his eye and lets out a hearty sigh. Letting go of his wedding band in favour of pushing himself up from the ground- with a little groan he notes that his knees certainly did not favour his heavy armour anymore (or _maybe_ he was just getting old). He swallows down a complaint and gives a nod to his teammate. 

Before walking away, he places a hand on Sky’s shoulder, giving him a small jostle to say thank you. Time assumed that this was an appropriate way; noting how Sky seemed to think that gently pushing his teammates was an acceptable way to show praise (there’s a vague memory somewhere in his mind of a story in which Sky’s Zelda pushed him off a ledge and that _somehow_ it had been considered affectionate).

“Goodnight.”

“G’night.” There’s a thankful tone to his voice.

Once again there’s nothing but a gentle sound crackling of firewood, with embers sparking to the floor around it as it dies out in the early hours of the morning. Along with it there’s the sound of heavy armour coming off.

At least, it’s enough armour for Time to lay on his back comfortably. Because in such a position, he can rest with his back to the floor, eyes to the sky and a gentle hand over his heart. His wedding band is cold against his other fingers, but its sentiment is warm enough to lull him to a comfortable sleep. 

He dreams of a woman with red hair and a white dress.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable!! Time to disappear for months!


End file.
